legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Légende de Chima (Série)
La Légende de Chima est une série de films Legends of Chima diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network et en France par Canal J et Gulli depuis 2013. Des épisodes courts ont été mis en parallèle sur internet. Synopsis Découvrez une extraordinaire histoire d'amitié, d'aventure et d'une incroyable puissance, le CHI, mais aussi d'une trahison. Entrez dans un monde dirigé par les animaux, la force de l'instinct et la nature humaine. Générique Le générique débute par une introduction de Lagravis suivie d'une chanson interprétée par le groupe italien Finley, Unleash the Power pour la saison 1 et la première partie de la saison 2 et Days of Glory pour la deuxième partie de saison 2. Finley a également enregistré une troisième chanson, Horizon, qui est entendue lors de l'épisode 17. Épisodes Saison 1 La légende de Chima.jpg|'Épisode 1' La légende de Chima (The Legend of Chima)|link=La légende de Chima La grande histoire.jpg|'Épisode 2' La grande histoire (The Great Story)|link=La grande histoire La revanche de Cragger.jpg|'Épisode 3' La revanche de Cragger (The Warrior Within)|link=La revanche de Cragger Un voyage mouvementé.jpg|'Épisode 4' Un voyage mouvementé (The Joyride)|link=Un voyage mouvementé La course du CHI d'Or.jpg|'Épisode 5' La course du CHI d'Or (Market Day)|link=La course du CHI d'Or L'attaque du repaire des Aigles.jpg|'Épisode 6' L'attaque du repaire des Aigles (Attack on Eagle Spire)|link=L'attaque du repaire des Aigles La lune de cent ans.jpg|'Épisode 7' La lune de cent ans (The Hundred Year Moon)|link=La lune de cent ans La plus grande course de tous les temps.jpg|'Épisode 8' La plus grande course de tous les temps (The Biggest Race Ever)|link=La plus grande course de tous les temps La colère des Gorilles.jpg|'Épisode 9' La colère des Gorilles (Gorillas Gone Wild)|link=La colère des Gorilles Le pacte de la meute.jpg|'Épisode 10' Le pacte de la meute (Foxtrot)|link=Le pacte de la meute Les voleurs de CHI.jpg|'Épisode 11' Les voleurs de CHI (The CHI Jackers)|link=Les voleurs de CHI Exercice d'équilibre.jpg|'Épisode 12' Exercice d'équilibre (Balancing Act)|link=Exercice d'équilibre Des larmes de Crocodiles.jpg|'Épisode 13' Des larmes de Crocodiles (Crocodile Tears)|link=Des larmes de Crocodiles Faux CHI, vrais ennuis.jpg|'Épisode 14' Faux CHI, vrais ennuis (Fake CHI, Real Trouble)|link=Faux CHI, vrais ennuis Les Corbeaux contre les Aigles.jpg|'Épisode 15' Les Corbeaux contre les Aigles (Ravens vs Eagles)|link=Les Corbeaux contre les Aigles Une réunion qui tourne mal.jpg|'Épisode 16' Une réunion qui tourne mal (Reunion Gone Wrong)|link=Une réunion qui tourne mal Laval en exil.jpg|'Épisode 17' Laval en exil (Laval in Exile)|link=Laval en exil Le nuage noir.jpg|'Épisode 18' Le nuage noir (The Black Cloud)|link=Le nuage noir Les chutes de Chima.jpg|'Épisode 19' Les chutes de Chima (Chima Falls)|link=Les chutes de Chima Pour Chima !.jpg|'Épisode 20' Pour Chima ! (For Chima!)|link=Pour Chima ! Saison 2 Un groupe constitué de huit membres des huit principales tribus de Chima va partir pour le Royaume oublié, afin de libérer les animaux légendaires, le roi Crominus et sauver Chima. Ce groupe est constitué de Laval pour la tribu Lion, Eris pour la tribu Aigle, Gorzan pour la tribu Gorille, Cragger pour la tribu Crocodile, Worriz pour la tribu Loup, Razar pour la tribu Corbeau, Rogon pour la tribu Rhinocéros et Bladvic pour la tribu Ours. Le Royaume oublié.jpg|'Épisode 21' Le Royaume oublié (Into the Outlands)|link=Le Royaume oublié La toile géante.jpg|'Épisode 22' La toile géante (A Tangled Web)|link=La toile géante Le voleur légendaire.jpg|'Épisode 23' Le voleur légendaire (The Legend Thief)|link=Le voleur légendaire L'aigle et l'ours légendaires.jpg|'Épisode 24' L'aigle et l'ours légendaires (The Eagle and The Bear)|link=L'aigle et l'ours légendaires L'erreur de Laval.jpg|'Épisode 25' L'erreur de Laval (Tooth or Consequences)|link=L'erreur de Laval Qui s'y frotte s'y pique !.jpg|'Épisode 26' Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! (This May Sting a Bit)|link=Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! Saison 3 La première partie de saison s'achève avec ces six épisodes. Dans la scène finale, Scorm lance dans un abîme le CHI donné par Laval, ce qui va conduire au retour de tribus légendaires. Nos héros, alliés aux Phénix, vont affronter des Mammouths, Tigres à dents de sabre et Vautours qui font l'objet de la deuxième vague d'ensembles de 2014. Rêves de feu.jpg|'Épisode 27' Rêves de feu (Fire Dreaming)|link=Rêves de feu L'attaque du clan des glaces.jpg|'Épisode 28' L'attaque du clan des glaces (Attack of the Ice Clan)|link=L'attaque du clan des glaces L'appel de Cavora.jpg|'Épisode 29' L'appel de Cavora (The Call of Cavora)|link=L'appel de Cavora Transparent.png|'Épisode 30' L'épreuve du feu (Trial by Fire)|link=L'épreuve du feu Transparent.png|'Épisode 31' Le croissant (The Crescent)|link=Le croissant Transparent.png|'Épisode 32' Tout feu tout flamme (Fired Up!)|link=Tout feu tout flamme Transparent.png|'Épisode 33' Le joyau de la collection (Cool and Collected)|link=Le joyau de la collection Transparent.png|'Épisode 34' L'effet "boule de neige" (The Snowball Effect)|link=L'effet "boule de neige" Transparent.png|'Épisode 35' Le métier de roi (The King Thing)|link=Le métier de roi Transparent.png|'Épisode 36' Une pente très très glissante (A Very Slippery Slope)|link=Une pente très très glissante Transparent.png|'Épisode 37' La relique (The Artifact)|link=La relique Transparent.png|'Épisode 38' Plus dure sera la chute (The Phoenix has Landed)|link=Plus dure sera la chute Transparent.png|'Épisode 39' Une étincelle d'espoir ! (A Spark of Hope)|link=Une étincelle d'espoir ! Webisodes Saison 1 Les webisodes de la première saison n'existent pas en version française. Air Head Flight Test.jpg|''Air Head Flight Test|link=Air Head Flight Test Wolf Speed Dating.jpg|Wolf Speed Dating|link=Wolf Speed Dating A Crash Course in Flying.jpg|A Crash Course in Flying|link=A Crash Course in Flying Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude.jpg|Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude|link=Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude GoodFixers.jpg|GoodFixers|link=GoodFixers Plovar the Destroyer.jpg|Plovar the Destroyer|link=Plovar the Destroyer Animal Instinct.jpg|Animal Instinct|link=Animal Instinct Tale of the Tribe Stone.jpg|Tale of the Tribe Stone|link=Tale of the Tribe Stone Like Father Like Son.jpg|Like Father Like Son|link=Like Father Like Son Crocodile Evolution.jpg|Crocodile Evolution|link=Crocodile Evolution Razar - King of Profit.jpg|Razar - King of Profit|link=Razar - King of Profit Lennox the Brave.jpg|Lennox the Brave|link=Lennox the Brave Hy-Bear Active.jpg|Hy-Bear Active|link=Hy-Bear Active Saison 2 L'attaque des pommiers.jpg|L'attaque des pommiers|link=L'attaque des pommiers L'exploit de Plovar !.jpg|L'exploit de Plovar !|link=L'exploit de Plovar ! Contes du Royaume oublié.jpg|Contes du Royaume oublié|link=Contes du Royaume oublié Eris contre le nuage noir, la revanche.jpg|Eris contre le nuage noir, la revanche|link=Eris contre le nuage noir, la revanche Galerie La Légende de Chima - Promotion 1.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 2.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 3.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 4.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 5.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 6.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 7.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 8.jpg Vidéos LEGO Legends of Chima - Music Video|Le clip ''Unleash the power par Finley LEGO Chima Présentation Français|La bande-annonce Liens externes *Voir les derniers épisodes diffusés sur Gulli *Voir les webisodes sur LEGO.com *Télécharger les trois titres de Finley sur LEGO.fr *Site officiel de Finley en:Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Legends of Chima Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:La Légende de Chima (Série)